


Between Hate And Love

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalie and Linda discuss things..AU.
Relationships: Linda Ferguson/Natalie "Fig" Figueroa
Kudos: 3





	Between Hate And Love

“What the hell happened to you?”

Natalie stares when Linda pushes into the meeting she had been having with Joe Caputo. Linda glares. Shorn hair making her all the more intense and attractive at the same time. She looks thinner, more angular, but somehow attractive with it. She sighs as she talks but even then Natalie can’t help laughing, it’s still not as bad as what half the guards went through.

“Well, at least you aren’t as fucked as Joe when this goes public…”

Despite everything Linda does laugh, neither woman caring when Joe snarls out a ‘fuck you’ on the way out. 

“Are you alright?”

Linda shrugs, mute but slightly smirking at the same time. She is fine, she admits to herself, although she likes the slight care in Natalie’s voice.

“I’ll be fine.”

She pauses, then admitting she does care, slightly, for at least one guard, adds a softer…

“Artesian may need counselling, the girls were… not very nice.”

“Careful, you almost sound like you care…”

“She was one of the few good ones. I do care.”

Natalie smiles, then gives in.

“Fine. We’ll arrange that tomorrow. For tonight you need sleep, and we’ll get you a wig so you can go be a girl boss.”

Linda, for a second, thinks about fighting, but gives in. Natalie is still somewhat caring and she chooses to accept it for once.


End file.
